<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t let me lose you now by Taeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985875">don’t let me lose you now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn'>Taeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Legacy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Trust, awkward displays of affection, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your day after meeting Felix’s father continues into the evening. After Felix leaves you alone, you are captured and interrogated about Felix, but you’re not giving him up without a fight.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Felix needs a hug too (he gets one).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t let me lose you now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for mild references to interrogation/torture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours have passed since you and Felix met with Escell in the castle, and you’ve been shown to your quarters for the evening. Like all that you’ve come to associate with Escell’s hospitality, your room is lavish, cold and intimidating; the walls a dark stone, the furniture wrought from elaborately carved wood and the tapestries heavy and cloying. </p>
<p>You tuck your hands beneath your arms, then pace around the mantelpiece. You’d barely set foot in the castle before Felix was accosted with summons after summons from every noble in the district, and, while you can’t help wishing you could be of more help, you don’t exactly envy him either. One afternoon under Escell’s inscrutable stare was unsettling enough, and as much as Felix tried to hide it, you suspect he walked out of that meeting more hurt than he let on.</p>
<p>You stop your pacing next to your satchel, slowly tugging the strap over your shoulders as an idea comes to mind. The satchel is heavy- no doubt from the armfuls of magical texts that Felix spontaneously foisted upon you- but the weight feels strangely comforting as you retrace your steps toward the castle gates. At some point in between Felix’s explanation of noble greeting customs and his grave muttering about why he would <em> not </em> be attending any welcome feasts from here to the seven hills, you recall him mentioning the Porriman night market, where one could purchase anything from local street food to a fare across the dark sea.</p>
<p>You venture beyond the gates, following the colorful lights and enticing scents toward the heart of the city. You’re so busy planning your surprise that you fail to notice two shadows following you through the winding alleyways. The surprise itself won’t be anything too fancy, you just figure by the time Felix has been wrung through his evening of forced pleasantries and thinly veiled insults, he might feel a little better to be able to share some hot food with you, especially if it’s something he likes. Anisa once told you that she, Sage and Felix used to buy sweet pancakes from the market while they squired together, Sage continually interjecting with stories about which recipes cure a hangover and so forth, and Felix doing a terrible job of pretending he didn’t recall nor care for any such times at all. </p>
<p>You smile as the conversation plays out in your memory, finally catching sight of the first cluster of stalls up ahead. It’s then that your heartbeat quickens, and you feel that same prickling dread that haunted you throughout your meeting with Escell. A rough pair of hands suddenly grips your elbows, and before you have time to process what’s happening, your arms have been restrained. A voice, harsh and whispered, is asking you why you’re really here, why you’re accompanying Felix, and how much you really know of the mystery necromancer who’s supposedly raising hell in Porrima.</p>
<p>“Get off!” you hiss, terrified and furious, but as you struggle the hold on you only tightens. A second voice repeats the questions, but this time the words sound different, lower and more purposeful, and you nearly find yourself compelled to answer.</p>
<p><em> They’re using magic on me, </em> you realise, panic welling in your chest as you grit your teeth to resist. As far as the recent events in Porrima, you truly know nothing, but if you speak you may very well blurt out where you’re really from. Your flingers grasp at empty air as you desperately try to twist free, tears stinging your eyes as you think of how badly this has suddenly all turned. Only a few hours ago you and Felix were breathlessly laughing over Felix accidentally setting fire to the royal tulip patch. Now, you’re completely alone, you have no doubt this interrogation was on Escell’s orders, and there’ll be no Felix coming to your rescue, you didn’t even leave a note in his room to say where you’ve gone.</p>
<p>“Nothing to say to us?” one of the mages coos, pulling your arms further back until you start to feel pain. The urge to answer sweeps over you again, you can feel yourself taking a breath, ready to reveal everything you know about Felix and how he summoned you into this world.</p>
<p>“You look like you’ve been rode hard… and put up wet,” you spit, a trembling, hazardous grin lighting up your features as you recall one of Felix’s favourite insults. In the momentary surprise that follows, you feel the hold over you waver, then double in force, pain searing through your mind as they mercilessly search for the answers you won’t give. You suddenly feel a rush of emotion as you realise, out of everything you could be hoping and wishing for right now, what you’re angriest about is that you’re not going to get to say goodbye.</p>
<p>And that Felix is going to needlessly lose someone… again.</p>
<p>Your eyes snap open as blazing heat suddenly fills your palms. In an instant, the two cloaked figures are recoiling, green fire swiftly licking up their robes as flames leap without control from your hands. You find yourself dropped abruptly on the ground, and you scramble to your feet in alarm. You have no idea what you did, and the mages seem to have no idea how to douse the magical fire, their torrent of incantations take no effect as the green flames only grow. Finally, they are reduced to diving and madly rolling around on the cobblestones, and you take the opportunity to escape into the busy marketplace at a sprint. Your heart pounds wildly in your chest as the reality of your situation begins to sink in- this whole time, you thought Felix had been summoned to a bunch of boring meetings with nobles. But what if right at this very moment, he was being tortured too? Felix is a far stronger spellcaster than you suspect he’s even shown you, but you’ve been apart for hours now, even Felix would have his breaking point.</p>
<p>You round a corner at full pelt, only just catching a flash of a surprised expression before you collide with someone's chest, the stranger flailing backwards before you both tumble to the ground, him unceremoniously breaking your fall.</p>
<p>And then you hear a cough, and a familiar groan. Felix peers up at you from under a tangle of dark hair, one of his eyes squinted and an eyebrow raised as he tries to prop himself up, then winces and coughs again.</p>
<p>“Are there any other… places to land... apart from on me, perchance?” he wheezes, then gives you a small, pained smile.</p>
<p>Your first instinct is to throw your arms around his neck in relief, which you hurriedly abandon in favour of an equally incredulous smile.</p>
<p>“None that are quite this comfortable,” you say, your voice light and only slightly shaky. The comment earns you an amused snort from Felix, who’s still rubbing what are sure to be some decent bruises where he landed.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he snips, though his air of indifference doesn’t quite match up to the way he's looking to make sure you weren't injured in the fall. When he notices the recent scorch marks around the edges of your sleeves, he blinks in astonishment.</p>
<p>“… these marks were caused by necromancy,” says Felix, his tone struck between a question and sheer disbelief. “What in the hells just happened? Are you quite alright?”</p>
<p>He sits up in earnest as you stare at him in surprise, trying to process what he’s just said. Necromancy? You just performed some kind of necromantic magic? There <em> is </em> necromantic magic, beyond raising the dead?</p>
<p>As you attempt to form a coherent response, Felix turns your wrists over in his hands, his fingers tentative as he searches for any burns or scrapes across your skin. He seems to realise what he’s doing a moment later, abruptly pulling his hands away and clearing his throat through something that may have been an apology.</p>
<p>“No lasting damage,” you tell him, because while you’re still shaken up, things definitely could’ve gone a lot worse. “I mean, there might be one or two court mages in need of new robes… but on the upside, I think I may or may not have mastered your fire trick.”</p>
<p>A war of emotions cross Felix’s face. You’d been trying to make light of it, you’re both still alive after all, but the implications of what you said are all too clear, and he realises without a doubt that you’ve been questioned none too gently about him and your presence in Porrima.</p>
<p>“I… I am so gods-damned sorry,” Felix whispers after a moment, it sounds as if he’s struggling to get the words out too. “I… this is my fault. I of all people am aware of the lengths my father will go to… to achieve any ends. I should never have- how careless I-”</p>
<p>His breath catches and he falls silent immediately, looking mortified. Without thinking you open your arms to hold him, he’s barely considered it either before he’s fiercely hugging you back, his face buried in your shoulder for a split second before he pulls away, holding you at arms length with his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“I’m also so very proud of you!” he sputters. “That is no beginners spell by any means! Whatever possessed you to conjure it… well! It seems we’ll make a spellslinger of you yet!”</p>
<p>And he throws himself right back into the hug, his cheeks burning hot as he doesn’t give you a chance to breathe. It’s the most yelling you’ve ever heard from Felix and probably ever will, and you can’t help grinning as he continues muttering about spells and necromancy and natural abilities being forged through adversity and so on.</p>
<p>Felix wears a haughty- if somewhat uncomposed- expression when you eventually disentangle from each other, his hands fussing with the creases in his vest and trousers as if he’s made quite enough of a scene of himself for one night.</p>
<p>“Ah. Thank you,” he says crisply, and you’re not quite sure if he means for the hug, or if you’re both just too exhausted by now for proper words. “Before we, ah, retire for the evening. I wasn’t sure where you’d gone, earlier. So I went out to fetch you this-” he deposits a small, only slightly-squashed paper box into your hands, grimacing to himself as if he’s already sure you won’t like it. “-in case, ah… in case you hadn’t gotten a chance to-”</p>
<p>Felix trails off as you carefully unfold the lid, revealing a stack of pancakes in sweet milk syrup. The worried frown he's making slowly fades as your face lights up.</p>
<p>“Want to go halves?” you ask him, and without a word about properness, nobility, or flinging himself through death and the void for the sake of saving time, the necromancer quietly shares the dessert at your side as you walk with him back to the castle.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated! &lt;3</p>
<p>I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix">https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>